New Beginnings
by DaftDruid
Summary: After escaping from Australia to LA, Astrid finds work playing in bars at night. When she gets asked for her number, her world is flipped over, and she goes from a nobody to the girlfriend of one of the biggest Minecraft YouTubers out there, but what happens when you can't even escape from your new life for a moment? What changes? 1st MC FF - Please R&R. OC/Mitch. Heaps of fluff.
1. 1 - Could I have your number?

It was my first night at the bar, and I was definitely nervous. My flatmates had all come along to watch and cheer me on, but there was also a large group of guys sitting in the back corner, and I knew that if they didn't enjoy it would ruin the mood and I probably wouldn't be invited back to play again.

I shook my hands out and did a little dance on the spot to get rid of the nerves before walking onto the small-ish stage and sitting down at the piano.

"Good evening everyone" I said into the mic set up for me at the piano "I'm Astrid Griffin, and in case you can't tell, I've come all the way from Australia just to play for you guys tonight, so to start off I hope you enjoy my rendition of Classic by MKTO" the guys in the back corner all started hooting and whistling and my flat mates and the others in the bar whistled and cheered a bit too before I started my jazzed-up cover of the song.

After nearly two hours of playing, the group of guys still in the back corner, I was done for the night. I thanked the crowd after my last song of Paradise by Coldplay, to which most of the crowd had sang along, and then quickly turned off the mic and hopped off the stage. After grabbing a glass of water from the bar, I headed over to sit with my flatmates.

"I'm glad it went so well Astrid, I could tell you were nervous about that big group of guys" Maddy said, winking at me and then laughing.

"Yeah," I replied, taking a sip of my drink "I'm glad they didn't ruin the mood, I'm sure I'll get invited back to play again"

I was in a good mood myself, and so were all of my flatmates. The night wore on, and at about 10pm we decided we'd better head back to the flat. As we were walking out I realized I'd left my jacket in the staff-room of the bar. The girls went ahead and I quickly went and grabbed it.

On the way back out the door, near the back of the bar, I heard someone yell out, and turned around to see one of the guys from the group at the back was waving in my general direction. I looked around quickly to find he wasn't waving at someone who had just walked in, he was waving at me. I walked over cautiously, gripping my bag in case he tried to do something dodgy.

"Uhm… were you waving at me?"

"Yeah, hi, the name's Jerome" he said

I quickly did a once over. He was kinda cute, with brown hair, tan and fit-looking, decently tall and a massive grin on his face.

"Did you, need anything?"

"Oh, yeah," He laughed "Sorry. My friend was just wondering if he coud have your number, just he's too shy to ask himself"

"Uh… I guess, which one?"

"He's wearing a red hoodie, his name's Mitch"

"Uhm…" I quickly glanced around Jerome and his friend Mitch caught my eye before quickly ducking his head and turning to one of the other guys. Definitely cute.

"Sure, here, just let me grab a pen"

I quickly scribbled down my number on the back of a paper coaster and handed it to him.

"Here you go" I grinned

"Thanks, you know… I've been trying to get him to go out with someone for a while now, and you seem really nice"

"I guess I'll see you another time then"

"See you around"

I quickly turned around and sped-walked out of the bar and over the road before jumping in Maddy's car and looking to the other girls.

"You guys will NOT believe what just happened to me.


	2. 2 - You do WHAT for a living?

**A/N - Hey, so, just letting you know that this story is going to be a bit different to what happens with TC in the end (In case you didn't already notice) so yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**REVIEW REPLIES! **

**Cordially Un-Invited - I'm glad to hear you have a new meaning in life, and that you like it so much already! Yeah, I know, only my first work but I'm going to work hard on it as I'm not doing any writing at the moment, so, why not :P**

**ShingingOpal - I noticed the lack of piano-playing Australians in the MC FF section, so I decided to spice things up :3 I'm hoping to stir up some TROUBLEEEE \(-o-)/**

* * *

We had been texting back and forth over the past three days.

Mitch seems really sweet to be honest. He's from Canada, and is currently living in a mansion with the group of guys I saw him with last night. He wouldn't give me too many details about his job, but he said he makes videos for a living basically. He has a younger brother and two older sisters, Connor, Kyleigh and Marley and apparently he grew up in Barbados… I have no clue where that is.

We decide that we'll meet up tonight, and he's going to pick me up in his friend's car at 8pm. It's around 1pm so I've got ages to get ready but I'm already hyped up a bit.

I don't really do much for the rest of the day other than watch some YouTube and practise piano.

I've been playing the piano since I was 9, and singing since… probably since I was five. It had never become a serious thing for me until I moved to LA and realised I had no idea what I want to do with my life, and I had no legitimate way to bring in money, so I play at bars and clubs as often as possible, and it brings in enough money to get by.

I'd moved from Australia roughly five months ago. I'd graduated from high school back in 2011, and had decided to move away from everything right when things back home got worse… worse than they already were at least.

My parents… well, let's just say my parents have never really done anything for me other than feed me and send me to school. My mum's an alcoholic and my dad has never been faithful to my mum. I have half brothers and sisters scattered across New South Wales, and I just didn't want to live like that anymore, so I took the money my grandma left me, and I got out of there.

I had been working since I was sixteen, and so I'd earned fair sum of savings from that as well, but when my grandma died she left me nearly 15,000 dollars, because she knew that one day I would need to escape from it all… so I did, and here I am.

As the clock ticks closer and closer to 8pm, I start getting ready. I'd never been the prettiest, but I guess I didn't look that bad. Extremely thick and semi-long Dishwasher Blond (blonde with a fair amount of light-brown) hair and steel-blue eyes. My nose… I hate my nose, although it isn't that bad. I guess you could describe it as 'bulbous' but it's not a big nose, it's just not a nose that I like in particular. My lips… I have a really thin upper lip with a medium-full lower lip. Nothing impressive. I do, however, have the pointiest ears a human can get without plastic surgery and my eyes look big because I wear black Ray-Bans all the time. I have less than 20% vision in one eye, it's a lazy eye.

I quickly grabbed some skinny jeans and my favourite shirt that says 'I must go, my planet needs me' and has a picture of a dog in a cape in the centre. I chucked on purple converse with fluoro purple laces, put in my Hedwig earrings and then run a brush through my mane of hair. I slide into my red leather-jacket and then grab a bag before looking at the clock. It's 7:45, only 15 minutes to go.

I read a book while I wait, and before I know it, I hear the buzzer go off.

"I'll get it!" I quickly yell out to the other girls, before practically sprinting over to the buzzer.

"Hi, this is Astrid, who's buzzing?"

"Hey Astrid, its Mitch"

_His Canadian accent makes him sound so cute!_

"Oh, okay, I'll be down in a minute, just wait in the lobby for a sec" I grin to myself as I push the button, the butterflies in my stomach throwing a disco-party.

I practically sprint down the stairs, before slowing down and 'calmly' walking into the lobby with a bit of a spring in my step.

"Hey" I smile and mini-wave.

"Hi, how are you?" He grins at me

"I'm great actually, you?"

"I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up at the moment, so I'm pretty grand" We laugh quickly and I can already tell it's going to be the best night, there's no awkwardness between us.

We walk out of the lobby and he opens the door of the car for me before getting in the driver's side. The vehicle smells like guys deodorant, but it looks like it's just been cleaned.

_I can't believe how much effort he's put in!_

"So, I was thinking we should go out to this Italian place, it's actually really close to where I live and I've been there a few times, sounds cool?" He asks.

"Sure," I grin "I love Italian"

We continue to talk about our lives and what's been happening recently. Mitch says that he actually just moved into the area about a month ago with his friends and they're just settling in. They all work together on the video's he does for his job, but he wasn't giving me many details. I told him about my crappy parents and how I just wanted to get out of Australia, and he told me how he had been sick of living in his parent's basement, so the move was good for him.

Once we arrive at the Italian place, we quickly took a seat and ordered. We got a garlic bread, and we both got spag bol.

"So, what's your house like, you hinted that it was pretty big, and there were a whole heap of you at the bar the other night…?" I ask, grabbing some garlic bread and taking a bite.

"Well, at the moment we've got a few friends staying over at the place, but yeah, our place is pretty hectic… let's just say it's two floors and an attic of madness, we all have our own rooms and there are two spare so, uhm... twelve bedrooms?"

"You're kidding! That's massive, I mean, how can you guys afford it?!"

"Well, lets just say that, combined? Work has crazy pay, so we can all afford it if everyone chips in"

"That sounds cool, but, not to intrude… what exactly do you do for your job, I mean, you hinted that it's video production, but what kind?"

"Well..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to just-"

"I work for YouTube" He blurts out.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I'm a Minecraft YouTuber, it's a full time job for me right now"

"That's awesome! But why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, just, ever since I've moved to LA with everyone, even before that, I had heaps of girls asking me out, only for it to turn out that they only wanted to go out with me because I'm 'famous'" He looked really depressed talking about it.

"That's so awful! I mean, why would they do that?!"

"I have no idea, but I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to turn out like 'them', but you don't seem to be, you seem really genuine and nice"

_I blushed, he was so sweet and insecure and just; so nice!_

"Well I didn't even know about that, I mean, I've heard of the famous YouTube gamers like Pewds and stuff, but I had no idea. I'm not a gold-digger, swear"

He grinned at me.

"Glad to hear it"

After that I asked him about YouTube and everything, and he explained that he was in TeamCrafted with all of his friends, and how everything was going crazy at the moment.

I really like Mitch already, and it's not just the start of 'something' for me, it feels like a new beginning.


	3. 3 - Want to play another round?

_Sorry about the long update wait, but it's a long chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy :)  
Please feel free to let me know what you think, I'm totally open to plot ideas (because I'm not quite sure where this is going)  
Thanks for reading! Enjoy :D_

After having spent the evening with Mitch, I made my way home. The night out had been amazing and we had already organized to go out in a few days for lunch.

I was lying in bed, trying and failing to fall asleep. Mitch had told me all about how he does Minecraft videos, telling me about how crazy his life had gotten in the past few years with the 'fame'.

I continue to toss and turn, and finally give up. I might as well check out his channel if I can't even get to sleep.

I quickly grab my tablet and pull open a YouTube tab. I'm pretty sure he said his username was…. Bajan Canadian? I search it an immediately thousands of videos come up in the results. I click on the top one which is a Minecraft channel with… 4 MILLION subscribers?!

When he said he was a Minecraft-YouTuber, I thought he might have a few thousands subscriber, maybe a couple hundred-thousand if he's really up there, but millions?

I click on the most popular video playlist, the first of which is a music video called 'Hunger Games'. I watch it and immediately know why so many people subscribe to him, it's absolutely hilarious! I continue to go through the playlist and the hours roll on as I watch him play with various other gamers as well as mess around building stuff, playing online, killing people (in Hunger Games of course) and just being so silly _and…. Cute!_

By the time I finally feel like I could actually go to sleep, it's 2am and I'm watching Mitch play 'Attack of the B Team' with his best friend Jerome a.k.a. The Bacca.

They finally finish off after capturing a dinosaur and I smile to myself as I shut down the tablet and lie back into the pillows of my bed.

"Sooooo" Maddy waggles her eyebrows at me "How did it go? I heard you come in at about 11 but I didn't want to keep you up late"

I yawn as I pour milk over my Weet-Bix. "Nah, you should've just come and asked, I didn't get to sleep until two, I really wasn't tired"

"All hyped up from the big date?" She winks at me as she crunches into her toast and I pull out a chair.

I roll my eyes. "Ahaha, not quite, but it was amazing. He's just… I can't even explain it. He just seems so nice and so… sincere!"

I sigh to myself as I dig into the Weet-Bix and picture his brown eyes looking at me mischievously as he grinned at me over the table last night.

"Earth to Astrid!" Maddy said suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I said, quickly shaking my head to get rid of that 'odd' feeling I have.

"When are you guys going out again?"

"Uhm… 2 days… sooo, Wednesday at lunch"

"I'll make sure I get the morning shift so you can tell me about it that evening"

She sticks her tongue out at me as I roll my eyes again. Maddy's bushy red hair disappears down the corridor, along with her laugh.

I go back to my breakfast and immediately start reading my latest book – Micro by Robert Crichton.

The morning rolls on after finally finishing breakfast, and a few chapters of the book, and I call up a some bars and clubs, organizing another two gigs for this Friday and the following Tuesday. I continue to pick through housework, sifting through the mail, putting on the washing, normal household work.

After deciding I'd done enough cleaning and sorting for one day, I sit down on the couch and check my phone and my emails. There are a few spam emails, an email from my good friend Olivia back in Australia and some concert ticket sales as well as a few YouTuber updates and such. I finally get to deleting all of the spam and replying to Olivia, when I hear my phone make a noise like wind-chimes; my text-tone.

**_Hey ;)_**

It's from Mitch. I roll my eyes and text back.

_Did you actually just text a smiley face?_

**Why? I thought girls liked guys who smile? **

_I don't mind them, I just prefer to see them in real life._

I wait a few more minutes and he finally replies.

**Is that an invitation to visit?**

I roll my eyes again.

_I guess, maybe not right now though…_

**How about online then? **

_I feel like skype or something might be a bit ridiculous considering how close we live near each-other._

**I was thinking more along the lines of a video game, but we could Skype at the same time :P**

_Minecraft I'm guessing? I would, but I don't even have an account…_

**You don't even HAVE an account?!**

_I told you I wasn't THAT into video games O_O_

**I didn't realize what I was getting myself into… do you want me to buy you an account?**

He's too nice. The butterflies in my stomach start up again, same as last night.

_I reckon I can afford one myself. How about you tell me your skype and I'll call you in 20 when I set up the account on my computer?_

**Sounds like a date ;)**

_Guess it is then. See you in 20._

The butterflies appear to be throwing a party in my stomach as I rush to my laptop and set it up on my desk.

I quickly organize an account on the Minecraft website, and after purchasing the actual game account and choosing my username I open up skype and call Mitch.

"Hey" I say awkwardly into my mic.

"Hey, wassup?" He says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Uhm… I'm trying to work out Minecraft"

"Oh, sorry, I should've probably explained it a bit more for you. Do you want to play on a server or something? I can help you out that way"

"A server?"

"Yeah, they have mini-games and stuff. I… uh… I help out on one, so we can skip the lines and stuff if you want?"

"Sure, I'll probably be really terrible at all of the games though"

"Don't sweat it"

He quickly types the IP into the Skype chat and I finally make my way onto some server called 'The Nexus'

"So… just out of curiosity, why is it called The Nexus?"

"I can't tell you. That is top secret information"

"Really?"

"No, just kidding, but I can't tell you until I'm sure you aren't secretly a spy"

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so highly of me," I laugh "So… what are we actually going to do?"

"Well… do you know the Hunger Games?"

"Of course I do! What sort of a question is tha- Oh sorry, I read a lot… yeah"

I bite my lip but he just starts laughing.

"Hey, it's cool" he chokes out over his laughter.

I roll my eyes as I walk around the 'lobby' of the server.

"So? Why did you ask?"

"Oh right. Yeah. Just… uhm, the people who own the… uhm… the server, well, they have a game called survival games and it's literally the same as the Hunger Games, but just it's in Minecraft"

"That actually sounds pretty fun" I grin.

"I'll be on in a second"

I don't see him appear in the lobby but I can hear him clicking away on his keyboard through the skype call.

"Why're you taking so long?"

"I'm already on, you just can't see me, nobody can at the moment"

"Oh… right"

"It's Arabellay with an underscore, right?"

"Huh?"

"Your username I mean"

"How can you tell?"

"Because the skin looks exactly like you silly"

"Yes it's me"

"Perfect"

Another few clicks of his keyboard through the skype call and then all of the people on my screen disappear.

"What the?" I exclaim, flicking my mouse around as I look to see where all the people disappeared to.

My eyes fall on a lone Minecraft person. It looks exactly like Mitch's profile picture on YouTube.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, me?" He says in a mocking tone, "I didn't do anything!"

I roll my eyes at him. Eye-rolling seems to be a major theme in this relationship.

"Did you just… I dunno, change the dimension I was in or make me a special person or something?"

"Yeah, I basically just made you a VIP so that nobody can see you, unless you want them to"

"How do I join the peasants then?" I jokingly say.

We both end up cracking up.

"You. Just. Type… a front slash and then visible. The other way is invisible with a slash before"

"Nice"

We continue to banter on and Mitch finally asks if I actually want to play anything. I blush bright red and the butterflies go insane in my stomach. I had been having so much fun chatting to him and simply wandering around the massive lobby of 'The Nexus' that I didn't even realize we weren't actually playing any actual games.

"Uh…. Sure" I say quickly, embarrassed.

Mitch starts laughing on the other end of the skype call and I end up laughing too.

He quickly instructs me on how to make my way to the Survival Games lobby and before I know it we're in a new game, having skipped waiting because of our 'V.I.P.' status.

Once we arrive in-game the chat immediately flares up with people saying hi to Mitch.

At least ten people say 'Hi YouTube' in the chat. Mitch asks me if I want to know how to turn off the chat but I politely decline, it's interesting to see how everyone reacts to him because of his 'fame'.

Once the countdown starts, Mitch quickly explains what I'm supposed to do, before running away as hordes of people rush to kill or see him.

Within 60 seconds of the game starting the spawn is deserted, everyone having run after Mitch, and half of the chests in the centre haven't even been opened.

I quickly grab all the stuff I can find, including a stone sword and some leather armour.

"I've got some stuff, where are you?" I say.

"Uhm, I'm in a bit of a sticky situation, there are a few to many fangirls and boys out to get me if you know what I mean" He jokingly says.

"Seriously, where are you? I'll give you some stuff and then run away, you can fend for yourself after that" I run towards I giant white building that looks like a shopping centre or something.

"Please, don't leave me. I'm a damsel in distress"

"Wait, are you nearby?"

"Well, I can see your username…"

I quickly make my way inside the building, making sure to shut all doors behind me so nobody knows there's a person inside.

"Warmer"

I'm inside a room with isles, it definitely looks like a shopping centre.

"Are you crouched? That's cheating!" I exclaim.

"Maybe" He says, before cracking up.

"Un-crouch for a second? Please?"

I see 'BajanCanadian' flash in the far corner of the room.

"Found you!" I exclaim as I walk around a corner, only to find him holding a bow aimed in my direction.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything?!"

"I killed a few people, they dropped some stuff"

"Here you go, I've got some arrows if you want them"

"Yes please"

I throw him some armour and a few different foods.

"Vile Creature!" He suddenly exclaims as I throw him a cooked fish.

"What?"

"Uh… I meant 'Cooked Fish!'"

"Mitch, why did you say 'Vile Creature'?"

"Well, Jerome, my best friend, and I have nicknames for different items of food and weapons and clothing and everything, and so that's what I call Cooked Fish"

"I was wondering why you said such odd stuff in your videos"

"Wait… you watched my videos?" He asks, sounding curious and shocked.

"Well, I mean… yeah, but, I just wanted to check out your channel, make sure I wasn't about to start going out with a paedophile or something… sorry" I stutter out.

_Why do I have to make such a fool of myself? Why did I have to even say that? It's not like he REALLY needed to know that I watched heaps of his videos._

"No, that's cool, it's not an issue or anything… I just didn't think you'd actually go and check out my YouTube channel or anything"

"You're joking, right? I'm one of the most curious people I know and I have this thing where I have to understand everything"

"Well, I'd like to point I haven't known you all that long"

"Oh… right"

_I'm so silly, of course he wouldn't know that about me!_

"Hey, chill, I get it"

I roll my eyes and then focus back on the game.

Mitch is able to get away from the horde of people following him, so we decide to go find some more resources and then hide out so we can wait for the 'death-match' and double team to kill everyone else.

We kill two other players before making our way into some weird sewer-hideout thing and wait.

I quiz Mitch about his YouTube life, curious about how he literally plays games for a living and living in what he calls his 'community house'.

"Hey, we've got thirty seconds, make sure you've got your inventory set up and everything, just so it's easy to fight" Mitch says.

I quickly scramble to filter through my inventory and get the food in the right slots, with weapons and projectiles at the front.

We teleport to the spawn-point converted to death-match arena, and there are two other people. Mitch goes off to the side of the arena and snipes one of the players as they run after me.

"One has two hearts and the other has three, turn and melee!" Mitch exclaims as they catch up to me.

I turn and start clicking frantically, smashing the keyboard as I try to move in circles so it's harder for them to hit me.

"Noooooo!" I wail as I die in-game.

"Dangit!"

"Don't quit on me! I'll scout and back you up!" I proclaim

"Okay… Just let me… REVENGE!" he cackles and we both start laughing. I'm practically choking on my laughter

"He's coming up fast behind you, wait, GO!" I yell into the mic and watch as Mitch nearly dies, runs, turns back around and smacks the guy back, before he explodes into a pile of items.

"YESSSS!"

"TEAMWORK!" He cheers.

"I can't believe we ACTUALLY won!" I laugh.

"So, want to play another round?"


End file.
